Role Playing 1
One of the two main roleplaying rooms on Kongregate, RP1 (despite the name of the other room, Role Playing - Serious) is often considered the more professional of the two. __TOC__ Summary of Role Playing #1 To put it bluntly, RP1 is mostly devoid of public serious roleplaying. The usual "*jumps an stabs u in fac*" stuff pervades the room e- very now and then but the people looking more for long-term roleplaying use RP1 as a meeting place for others of their kin. The free chat room service http://www.chatzy.com/ is oft utilised by these serious roleplayers to continue their craft away from the usual background noise of the chatroom. With no resident moderators to keep the room in usual order, the trolling and idiocy levels of the room sometimes peak at over nine thousand, resulting in global drama as the flame wars rage on. The features you're likely to find in RP-1 include, but are not limited to; * If you're not horrified by this portrayal of our glorious chatroom, feel free to come in and take up residence. We don't bite- unless the 'we' in this case happens to be an attention whore, in which case you should probably wear riot gear and take several canisters of pepper spray. Did I mention no furries, too? Regular Users Flare_x Flare_x is the owner of RP-1. A good moderator who never abuses power, despite being given constant reason to do so against the ever-flowing tides of noobery smashing against RP1's tiny walls. Flare is quite obviously a weeaboo. KanetheKnight KanetheKnight is a huge faggot who trolls and never role-plays. The most haughty, self-centered, arrogant prick on Kongregate. Also the funniest. Kane is a freelance Flame-Warrior who does everything for kicks, never takes himself seriously, and somehow finds time to be the only allowed furry in RP1. Cuddles_ Cuddles is a Finnish-born French-Canadian faggot who trolls, roles, and gets all the internet hos. Enjoys beating his sisters, role-playing as vampire demon gods, and being a pretty cool bro when not doing any of the above. High-ranking member of the GTC (Global Trolling Coalition) Irradiant "AY, DIS IS ELEKTRIKOWL BEEST, AYKAY THA JOLTEEON 'A LESSPLAY" is something often heard uttered by this British hunk of manliness. Straight as an arrow (with the obvious exception of wanting Azi's dick), and totally anti-furry, Irradiant is a high-ranking member of the GTC and often mics or webcams with the other denizens of RP1. This is widely accepted, because Irradiant is actually funny. Realek A true Son of Deutschland, Realek is a Neo-Nazi who believes the superiority of the Prussian Empire and will raise the true Fifth Reich to conquer Earth under a banner of one true race. He's also a big trolling faggot who gets all the internet girls and likes to blaze up on webcam, because it's legal in Germany. Founder of the GTC (Global Trolling Coalition) Realek is also known as Sill. KakkoiiBitchounen Despite the weeaboo name, Kakkoii is actually quite fluent in English and a skilled typist. Kakkoii tends to watch from the shadows of the room, scoffing and playing fake-Psychiatrist whenever trolls appear. He has recently been agreed upon as being the least-funny person on Kongregate, and perhaps the entire internet. No jokes told by him are funny, and no jokes told of him are funny. This article about him isn't even funny. Even when Kakkoii fails (as he often does, with his "I know everything about you" gig) he retains himself as a veritable walking hole in the intagible adjective that is "funny." If he talks, simply answer with a smile until he gets creeped out and goes away. Roxie_ Roxie is a French girl (Note, not G.I.R.L) living in Britain. She enjoys switching moods upon every entrance to RP1. She is never really sure what she thinks about the room, and truthfully, nobody cares. It is widely believed that Roxie's sex is "octopus"; the reasons for which remains unknown... Roxie also webcams along with the other denizens of RP1, but she doesn't do anything of real interest aside from speak with a hilariously posh accent. Category: Chat rooms Category: Chat rooms